thepeoplessitefandomcom-20200214-history
Dysintegria
Dysintegria, also called ego disintegrative disorder, is a pervasive mental disorder typically defined as the significant deterioration of fundamental aspects of a person's identity and sense of self that cannot be explained by psychosis, personality disorder, dementia, or typical identity change throughout development. Such condition tends to adversely affect one's relationships with family, friends, and society at large, as the person is completely unsure of how to conduct himself/herself in life. Core beliefs and principles, such as religion, politics, self-concept, and moral values may change or be abandoned entirely without reason known to the individual or others, and the individual may feel lost and become melancholic. Description "A mental condition characterized by disintegration of the various aspects of an individual's sense of self (identity) such as self-esteem, self-concept, and fundamental principles, detrimentally affecting one's interpersonal relationships, reality testing, life perspective, and emotional state. Manifestations of the condition vary according to the patient. Patients tend to experience identity confusion and feelings of lostness. Feelings of sadness, emptiness, and fakeness, self-deprecation, anxiety, and suicidal ideation are common but are not essential to the diagnosis. Social interaction is often severely impaired due to lack of a stable identity. The patient may appear shallow and callous when interacting with others and may be unable to relate to people. If the patient exhibits suicidal ideation, an underlying sense of worthlessness and uselessness is typically present as indicated through his speech, and death becomes an overvalued idea. The patient does not know how he benefits others or possesses worth and thus desires to eradicate himself from the world. This is caused by a fundamental uncertainty of himself." Symptoms The symptoms of dysintegria vary between patients and cause difficulties in various aspects of living, such as interpersonal relationships and emotional expression. Many of the symptoms resemble other mental conditions. The patient may: * be unsure of who he is * feel unreal or fake, believing his personality is false * feel worthless and useless, believing he has no intrinsic value or extrinsic purpose * lack goals and plans for the future * lack solid moral and social principles, beliefs * become lazy, cease to perform work or school assignments * feel apathetic, not care about much of anything * withdraw from other people, cease to interact with family and friends Complications The effects of dysintegria on the individual and society are complex and various and include: * social isolation * decline in academic or occupational performance * inability to obtain or sustain employment, unemployment, job loss * criminal activity * self-neglect, failure to tend to personal hygiene or health * major depressive disorder or dysthymia * schizophrenia or other psychotic disorder, rarely * personality disorder, especially narcissistic or borderline * self-harm * suicidal behaviors, suicide Treatment As dysintegria is a personality development disorder, treatments for it tend to include holistic psychotherapy, social skills training, and supported independent living. The Zekian Commission on Medicinal Substances of the Zekian Ministry of Human Health has not approved any medication for the treatment of dysintegria and explained its rationale in its report On the Role of Neuropsychics in the Treatment of Psychic Disorders: “dysintegria is a disorder purely of the psyche, in no way caused by neurochemical deficiencies, excesses, or dysfunctions; therefore, neuropsychics cannot treat the fundamental disorder itself but can only suppress its nonspecific symptoms”. Category:Psychiatric disorders in Zekia